Saber vs Jack Horner
Saber vs Jack Horner is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Saber from Fate/stay Night and Jack Horner from Fables. Description Wiz: For thousands of years, tales of great and legendary heroes sprang up from different cultures around the world to inspire people in the most badass way possible. Boomstick: Like Saber, The legendary King Arthur of ''Fate/stay Night'' Wiz: And Jack Horner, the most cunning of all fairy tale characters in Fable Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!! Saber Wiz: A long time ago, in a land far far away, lived a mighty king… eh… queen? Who ruled the land with strength, grace and wisdom. Earning the throne by pulling the legendary sword from the stone, he… eh… she led a nation into a golden age of prosperity. Until the day when she was heartbroken by the affair of her most trusty knight and her own beloved king… eh queen? And betrayed by her own son? FUCK IT! This is the story of Artoria Pendragon everybody. Boomstick: Though we all know her as the legendary King Arthur, she’s known int the Nasurverse by another name… Saber. (Hehe we all love how cute Wiz is everytime he gets pissed). Wiz: Technically Artoria is a Saber-class servant, making her one of the most balanced. Anyway, besides being a woman, Saber has the same story as the King Arthur we know of today. Daughter of King Uther Pendragon, her gender was kept secret since birth, fearing that people may not accept a female heir to rule them in the future. Talk about some historical inaccuracy right there Boomstick. Medieval people aren’t as dumb or misogynist as we think of them. They’re actually as practical and equal. Hell they even had female rulers too such as Catherine of Aragorn, Queen Elizabeth and others… Boomstick: Come on Wiz, it's a fucking eroge/anime so give it some slack. Though I do think her skirt is waaaaaaaaaaaay too long for your average anime girl. Then again, Saber’s anything but average. After having to grow up in secret, her father stashed her away to a place where she trained and hone her body into the way of the knights from both Sir Ector and Sir Kay. Morphing herself into a badass armored warrior and leader… in a time where woman were doing anything BUT fighting in wars! Wiz: Well she did get her chance. After pulling out the sword Caliburn from the stone, she proved to everyone that she was indeed the rightful heir to Uther’s throne. Now a leader of a nation, Saber united her people, formed the Knights of the Round Table to protect her kingdom and led armies into countless successful battles. However, her subordinates still feared that the people would still not accept a female as their ruler. To solve this problem, Merlyn turned Saber into a guy and had her marry some girl and sire some children. Then another crazy girl named Morgan le Fay hypnotized her and they had an offspring named Mordred, who would one day destroy what Saber has been trying to protect. Her beloved kingdom. Boomstick: Guess Saber’s been doing same sex marriage before America ever made it popular. Like what Wiz said, Mordred led a civil war that tore apart Saber’s country. In one final battle to determine their fates, Modred was killed, and Saber was mortally wounded. But before dying, she offered herself to Alaya, the collected unconscious will of mankind, to continue her life as a badass hero which eventually led to her being drafted into the Holy Grail War centuries later. Wiz: Years later, Saber became the servant of the mage named Kiritsugu Emiya and battled other servants, before her master kinda betrayed her by forcing her on a suicide attack to destroy the grail they were fighting for in the first place. Years later, she then became the heroic servant of Emiya’s successor and adopted son Shirou, fighting again in another war against other powerful mages and servants. You might be asking what a Holy Grail War is. Well, a Holy Grail War is a mix between a Pokemon tournament and the Hunger Games, in which a mage summon legendary warrior called servants to fight with them against other mages with equally powerful servants. Their prize? The Holy Grail: an omnipotent object/parasite that can grant anyone their wishes. Boomstick: And to fight in the Grail War, Saber had to utilize what she learned fighting in the Middle Ages, combined with her new magical powers. As a servant, Saber’s invulnerable to ordinary weapons such as swords and guns. She’s pretty strong too, able to flip over a huge ass truck like a coffee table. Her speed is almost godlike, able to move quickly at the speed of thought. Not even magically possessed machine guns and a fucking jet with vulcan guns can catch her. So before you can think of the word "ice cream", she’s already right in front of you ready to emasculate the manhood you hold dearly. Wiz: Speaking of her weapons, she carries the legendary Excalibur after her old sword Caliburn got busted. Excalibur is Saber's main and most notable Noble Phantasm; which are weapons unique to every Heroic Spirits. Though how she uses it is quite complicated. She hides her sword inside a sheath of wind called Invisible Air which hides her weapon’s true form. Invisible Air also boosts her speed and power, and also allows her to release a powerful gust of air to knock her opponents on their asses. However, the Invisible Air acts more than just a separate skin. Once she removes that sheath and unleashes Excalibur’s true form, her powers increases a thousandfold, imbuing her in blinding aura of gold. Her now more powerful Excalibur can cut through virtually anything. But its real power comes from the moment she blasts a powerful beam of energy that can instantly kill anyone it hits. It can one-shot powerful servants and not even the nigh omnipotent holy grail can survive it. Oh I almost forgot, it can also turn into a Yamaha V- Bike. Though I’m not sure how this will be helpful it’s… it’s still an awesome bike so don’t judge me. Boomstick: Her god-killing sword isn’t the end to Saber’s powers. She also houses a variety of powerful magical properties instilled in her. Using Instinct A allows her to predict her opponents next move and ways to counter it in mere seconds. Her self-regenerating armor uses her manna to protect her from powerful attacks. And in the Fate route, she also reacquires her powerful sheath Avalon. An indestructible shield that sends Saber to the world of fairies and protects her from attacks. Not even the all-powerful Gilgamesh, whose powerful Ea meant to EXTINGUISH gods, couldn't get through it. Wiz: Overall, Saber uses these weapons and powers to achieve great feats in the War. While being the strongest of all the Saber-class servants, her greatest asset seem to be not her weapons, but her uncanny talent in tactics and her unbreakable will. Not even torture, BDSM and possible "rape" can put her down. She’s also strong enough to battle Gilgamesh twice, destroyed the Holy Grail twice, and defeated a great number of servants from Casters to Berserkers. She killed Iskander, an enemy who carried a reality marble which can overwrite the world. As Saber Alter she was strong enough to even one-shot the mighty Hercules. You know? The guy who held the whole world in his hands and has 12 indestructible lives and stuff? If that’s not enough, she also survived a fucked up version of the Holy Grail War called Carnival Phantasm; a strange, destructive and apocalyptic festival of fun, suffering and death. Boomstick: However, even with her grail-slaying powers, she’s far from perfect. Almost all of her weapons from the Excalibur to Avalon have a slow rate of usage She can only uses them a few times, depending on the amount of her manna. There are huge intervals to the chances she has of unleashing these attacks and weapons. And speaking of her manna, everytime she fights it decreases exponentially, and when it reaches zero well… lights out to the Queen of Knights. Her powers are also very dependent to her Master. Her high dependence on manna will kill her once those are used up, and the longer the battle, the more her manna runs out and weakens her. But don’t worry, having tons of sex mini games will replenishes her. God you just gotta love Japanese games… Wiz: Not at all Boomstick. Saber running our of manna is still a big IF because her magic core heart gives her tremendous amounts of manna. But even though she’s proved to be a great tactician in battle, she’s also quite clumsy and naive. Falling easily into traps and misjudgements, she’s a bit of a nut in making sure that her battles are fought fair and square. Worse, she also got captured twice and turned against her former allies. Boomstick: But even so the King of All Knights, the Mighty Lion, the Greatest Servant of all time and whatever monikers and titles you can think off, can push through any battle and win. It is the sacred duty of a knight to act in accordance with the virtues of chivalry, and the sacred duty of a king to serve the people with just laws and actions, in humility and mercy. - Saber Jack Horner Boomstick: Once upon a time there was a magical world called the Homelands. A place of magic and fantasy, where all the characters you’ve known in legends and fairy tales lived a happily-ever-after kind of life. Until a powerful and bloodthirsty conqueror known as the Adversary led a huge and indestructible army of monsters to enslave the people and made their once happy life… a living hell. Wiz: And you think that fairy tales are for kids? Well, the adversary didn’t just conquer the lands, he also killed anyone that might pose a threat to his power. Every man who's old enough to use a sword were killed, and every women young and old were raped by all sorts of ugly monsters this side of the Tolkien. Boomstick: Now that life sucks for these magical people, they decided to just fuck it and escape to a place where the Adversary couldn’t reach them. And where do you think this place is? Why our own world off course (where else?). They arrived in an equally strange, yet a equally magical place called New York, where they built a community of their own called Fabletown. These fairy tale characters, who called themselves Fables, are currently living among us, hiding in plain sight, refugees from a far away world they’ve lost. Wiz: You got that one right Boomstick. And one of these characters who escaped their world was Jack Horner aka The Legendary Jack of the Tales. We know him from children stories such as Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack and Jill, Jack the Giant Slayer, Little Jack Horner, Jack Be Nimble, and off course Jack O’ Lantern and Jack Forst. As a trickster Jack is always trying to make a quick buck, scamming people along the way in his adventures. But be warned, he’s a hardcore sociopath, and he doesn’t feel any empathy or remorse from his fellow men. Boomstick: Even if his own mom gets hit by a car he still won’t give a damn. Though he does care for the people he likes or plans to swindle from. And Jack didn’t just came into this world just to escape the Adversary. He also came here to achieve the greatest dream ever known to mankind: getting filthy rich. He did this by fighting during the American Civil War as a lieutenant of a Volunteer Regiment, even winning a medal from Robert E. Lee himself. After the war, the lesson he learned from the conflict taught Jack to try and achieve his American Dream in a more honest and honorable way... Just kidding! Haha! Fuck that! Jack made a living the best way by robbing and killing people as an outlaw of the Old West. Not the most heroic acts of a hero but still. It all ended when another Fable called Bigby Wolf came into the Old West who beat and dragged Jack’s ass to Fabletown. Wiz: Now a citizen of Fabletown, Jack himself became a devoted foe of the adversary and fought in battles with his fellow Fables. Though in time, he will be kicked out of Fabletown to start of his own adventures, finding more and more shit to be entangled with. Boomstick: But don’t worry, Jack’s no pushover. In the world of Fables, a Fable’s power is measured by how popular he is in this world. So if a Fable has an animated film in Disney or Dreamworks, you bet they’ll be powerful as Hell. And Jack, who’s one of the most popular Fable around, is way more durable, stronger and faster than an olympic athlete. Wiz: But his greatest power is his “nigh-invincibility”, which he gained by creating a film trilogy about himself to increase his popularity in the real world and make himself unkillable, and during his adventures as the immortal Jack O'Lantern tricking numerous versions of the Devil such as Lucifer, Chernabog, Nick Slick and Pan into increasing his life. With this invulnerability he is immune to virtually anything that is thrown against him, such as being impaled, shot upon, exploded upon, ran over by traffic and others. He's also immune to magical attacks such as being frozen and getting stabbed by Excalibur itself. He even got eaten by Godzilla and survived. Hell, not even the universe can kill him. As he gets entangled in more adventures, he faced more ways that his enemies tried to kill him. His friend Gary the Pathetic Fallacy summed it up as Jack making himself into a "bastion of strength and invulnerability". Boomstick: Damn. Well as a self-proclaimed “Giant Slayer”, Jack’s also beaten up and killed giants. He’s a capable swordsman of his own, as well as an expert on improvised weaponry. And after arriving in our world, he also gained proficiency in firearms; able to gun down people in one quick draw. He's a decent fighter with any sword or firearm and being able to hold his own against three Woodsman assassins, giants, trained knights and zombies. Wizard: Indeed Boomstick. But Jack’s not just a combatant, he’s also well experienced in magic. Back in the Homelands, Jack once had the powers of Winter as Jack Frost'','' magical beans to grow gigantic beanstalks as Jack and the Beanstalk, and even knocking out the headless horseman with a small brimstone from Hell (take that Christopher Walken) as Jack O'Lantern. As a part-literal (which is a mix between a Fable and a godlike Literary character, basically making him a demigod of some sort) he has a small amount of reality bending powers that allows him to will anything he can think about. This theoretically gives him the ability to summon anything and anyone. He used it to resurrect and summon his friend the godlike Gary the Pathetic Fallacy, a guy who's basically the personification of personifications, and has the power to breath life into inanimate objects and create universes. Jack's magic is also powerful enough to disrupt the magic of others, such the equally godlike Literal Mr. Revise who's capable of "revising" the whole world (like creating the laws of physics to destroy magic in the planet). Also... Jack can break the fourth wall. Boomstick: NO! Nononono. There’s no way we’re inviting another half-assed fourth wall breaker again, not after my wife fell in love with one of these freaks (You’ll pay for this someday Deadpool). Anyway didn’t we mention Jack’s greed? Well turns out, Jack’s also an incarnation of the legendary German dragon Fafnir. Jack’s greed can turn him into this fire breathing winged dragon, that can… well breath fire, fly and is bulletproof, at the cost of his immortality. His dragon form also has limited precognition, allowing Jack to see the events of the battle unfold so that he can find a way to win it. Wizard: But Jack’s greatest weapon is not his fighting skills or magic but his wit. While his petty schemes tend to fail miserably, his unpredictable nature and sly cunning allowed him to beat godlike forces whose powers are beyond his. He can think on the fly and create strategies to beat stronger opponents. Not only did Jack tricked giants and Devils, he also outwitted the Literal gods of Fables such as Mr. Revise and the Bookburner, beings who can modify the universe as they see fit. He also defeated Lady Luck, a Fable who has the power to control luck. Boomstick: If you think that’s weird? Jack once even did the impossible. He put Humpty frigging Dumpty back together. Not crazy enough for ya? Well let me tell you... after escaping the Civil War, Jack came across a Southern Belle who was dying of a disease. Wanting to fuck that girl before she dies, Jack then waited for the Grim Reaper to come after her one day and traps Death inside a magical inescapable burlap sack (which by the way he won from a poker game with the Devil!). This magical burlap sack is nigh unescapable, that not even omnipresent and omnipotent beings like Death can get away from it. Though Jack kinda lost the sack a week later, it is said that he kept it hidden in Fabletown for safekeeping. And he did it all just to get laid. With his reality bending powers, he can summon his sack, alongside other of powers and weapons. Wizard: Although he has these feats and accomplishments, Jack’s not unbeatable. Most of the time, he’ll try to outwit his opponents rather than risk fighting them. And while he has no worries using his strength against anyone, he will get his ass kicked in times when he’s outnumbered or if up against a more physically dominating foe like Bigby Wolf, Beast or the Yokai Tomoko. In most cases, he’ll rather run away from a battle like a wuss than fight it out. Boomstick: Even though he’s indestructible, he can still shed blood, feel pain or get knocked unconscious. And his invincibility has sometimes become a weakness. Since he’s invincible, the whole frigging universe is trying desperately to kill him almost everyday, just to prove that he’s invincible. While he had a history of being killed at least 3 times, before and after he became invulnerable, Jack has always manage to survive almost everything thrown at him and still get back up. His artist and writers tried to get rid of him too by making him fat and turning him into a dragon in the last arc. That’s how “unkillable” he is. Wiz: In the final story, Jack finally got the life he dreamed off. After getting killed by his own artist and writers, Jack found a way by tricking the Devils into putting him inside a universe of nothing, summons and resurrects his friend Gary the Pathetic Fallacy. Jack then used the Gary to create his own universe where… as I quote… “A world where he is king, everyone has a pet dinosaur, tacos are grown from trees, and every girl is buxom and in heat all the time.” Boomstick: Mother of God… Wiz: You got that right. All this just to prove, that whatever hurdles Jack comes across with, he’ll give a smirk, think of a plan, and con that hurdle of his money and dignity. (Whatever that phrase even means.) "You make these things happen to you, you see. You're a walking bastion of strength and invulnerability. It creates a need in the universe. A need to give that strength a reason for existing." - Gary the Pathetic Fallacy.” "Well have at it universe. I'm Jack Horner! King of all Fables! I can take anything you care to dump on me and return it with compound interest!" - Jack Horner. Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Jack Horner was strolling around in an ordinary Japanese market one day. Whistling a funky tune and eyeing every kawaii girl he can see, he spots one goodlucking blonde in the vegetable section. That girl was none other than Saber, who was tasked by Shirou to buy some raddishes for dinner. Drooling over that babe, Jack immidiately puts on his deuce sunglasses and approaches. Saber nonetheless ignored the jerk standing right next to her. "Hey girl. Wanna hear a sexy pick-up line?" Saber said nothing, for she just doesn't give a fuck... "Are you an elevator?" Jack asked. "Because I really want to go up and down on ya." After saying that bullshit Jack laughed a mighty laugh that scared the shit out of the market patrons. Saber, visibly irritated, just looks on him and said "Go away. I have no time for this" "What do you mean "no time for this? Can’t you see how good looking I am?" Jack said as he puts his hands on Saber's shoulder. Saber didn't like Jack touching her like that. Her casual clothes was suddenly and magically turned into blazing armor, and on her hand was an invisible weapon of pure death. "Get your filthy hands off of me you mongrel peasant!" This startled Jack, as well as the Japanese patron whose eyes widened as they saw a battle ready to happen."Not this again! If it's not kaijus, or robots, or tentacle monsters, or yokais, or aliens, or bald guys, it's you petite girls who'll destory this country again!" one Japanese man said. And they all ran away to escape from the upcoming carnage. Though surprised by Saber's new form and change of clothes, Jack just smirked and readied himself. "Bring it on, I'm in a homicidal mood right now." Grabbing his twin colts, Jack fires at Saber. But the bullets just glanced off like pellets on her armor. Saber makes a quick dash to Jack, and she stabs her sword into Jack's guts. "Ouch, not the kind of penetration I was thinking off." Saber then picks Jack's body and throws him to a fruit stand, shattering it like it was made of lego. Jack then picks himself up and unsheathes his own saber. Saber then dashed with blinding speed, but Jack managed to parry her incoming slash, pummels her in the face, and shot Saber point blank in the side of head with his revolver. Saber retaliated by slicing Jack in the leg. Injured but undaunted, the now-pissed Jack kicks Saber off and makes a pointy thrust to her face with his saber. But Saber dodges it easily, and uses invisible air to send Jack away and disarm him. Saber then dashes quickly on the stunned Jack and slashes him from the shoulder to the abdomen, making a huge fountain of blood from the Fable. She continues to make slashes and Jack couldn't do anything but block and yell. Saber then finished it with a spinning slash that threw Jack to the air like a ragdoll, before his body lands hard on the concrete floor. "Your pathetic. Not even worth my time," Saber said before she sheathed her blade. To her surprise Jack just stood up and all of his wounds were gone. "It ain't over yet girl. And by the way, your English subs are off. It's "you're"... not "your" he said. He then used his reality bending powers to summon a giant jumbo plane that landed on top Saber, before retreating to think of a way to deal with his foe. Saber dug her way out of the debris and went out to look for him. But this gave Jack time to think and now he's got an idea. Horner again used his reality bending powers to summon and detonate a kajillion claymores on Saber's feet There was a huge explosion that burned Saber's body like a human torch. Knocked down with her face flat on the floor, Jack made a triumphant laugh but Saber suddenly imbues herself in a golden aura, and finally unsheaths Excalibur's true form. She then slashed Jack with fury, before again throwing his body several meters away like a stupid magazine with Justine Beiber in its cover. Still burning with rage, Saber calms down and uses her Instinct A to make sure that she won't get fooled again by his unpredictability. Jack stood up and eyed the now more powerful Saber. The girl then sent a small beam of light towards Jack, and hits the Fable right in the back, exploding him and tearing his body to pieces in a golden flaming aura. Saber made a sigh and stabbed her sword to the ground. "Shirou...I will not fail... You will have raddishes for dinner I promise." Suddenly the ground shook and a big dragon flew overhead which scared the hell out of Saber. "It ain't over yet bitch!" It said as it spewed flame to the marketplace. Saber tried to jump and make a wild swing a tthe dragon, but it just flew higher and she missed. The dragon then came straight towards Saber with open claws slams, and slammed them right on Saber's armor, breaking it and pinning its pointy talons on her torso. Saber spilled blood everywhere and she tried to get away from the beast while holding her now opened abdomen, but the dragon just grabbed her by its mouth, and its teeth penetrated Saber's torso more as he chews her like a toy. Saber's mind panicked, but she grabs the dragon by the mouth and uses all of her strength to pry the dragon's mouth open. "No way!" the dragon said. And instantly Saber got free and punched the dragon in the jaw, knocking some teeth out. Saber then flips back and grabs the excalibur to send forth a stronger beam of light, but the dragon sends its flames before she can do it. The flames burn Saber again, and the searing pain was too unbearable for the knight. But suddenly, a white light appeared in front of her and blocked the dragon's flames. "Avalon!" she yelled, and the sheath blocked all of the dragon's flames. The dagon put all of his strength to burning her, but Saber was soundly safe inside of avalon. Saber then readies her excalibur to finish him off. "Damn it," the dragon said. And Saber unleashes another beam of light that critically hits the dragon. Its scales burned away and its body reverts back to Jack. Jack Horner, weakened and lying on the floor, can only look at Saber, who was now ready to unleash her most devastating attack. The downed Jack can only look at the golden grail-killing beam of energy coming towards him. Undeterred, he uses his remaining strength and reality warping powers to unlock his long lost burlap sack. As the beam of light gets nearer, Jack aims the sack and yells "Clickity-clack get in my sack!", and a powerful vortex engulfs the beam of energy and it disappears out of thin air. Saber couldn't believe her eyes, and Jack uses the sack to suck Avalon inside as well. Saber uses all of her strength and manna to prevent this, but all of her energy and effort was wasted as her weapon disappeared from her grasp. Both combatants now eye each other. Saber has lost tremendous amounts of energy with that attack, while Jack who's started to recover, was now even more weary of how powerful she was. Deciding to end this, Jack aimed his sack yet again, but Saber quickly dashed and sliced the sack off Jack's hands. Yelling in pain, Jack backed off and used his remaining energy to summon Gary the Pathetic Fallacy. "Hey Jack, what can I do for ya?" he asked. "Do something about that mad woman," Jack said. Gary then calls forth the whole market to come into life and attack Saber. Everything from cars, buildings, and even utensils gained montrous powers and threw themselves against Saber. The King of the Knights tried desperately to fight them off. Jack then commands Gary, saying, "Gary, let's take this girl back to our universe, shall we?" And with that, Saber and Jack got transported to a mysterious new dimension. "What is this?" Saber asked as her body started to feel warm and in pain, and she fell on the ground breathing heavily, clutching her body and out of energy. The universe where they were at was something Jack and Gary coreated a while back, and they have full power over the place. "Welcome to my humble abode, your majesty. I specifically designed this universe to make women like you feel weak and warm when I'm around," Jack said. He then raised his foot and aimed it at Saber's head saying, "Sadly I think you're not really my type. So now I bid you adieu, and for all those Saber fans out there, here's a picture of her in a bikini as a token of my apology..." .................... .............. ........... He then smashed his foot down on Saber's face and everything else went to black. Results Boomstick: Call the police, because someone's waifu has just been domestically violated. Wiz: While Saber severely beats Jack in terms of physicality and fighting skills, like in Deadpool vs Deathstroke, those can only prolong the inevitable when one is up against an indestructable foe. Saber's weapons and attacks were no match against Jack's immortality. While one can argue that excalibur was strong enough to destroy a rather stationary omnipotent being, its doubtful if it can destroy the nigh-immortal Jack, whom even the whole universe couldn't kill. A blast from Excaliber is enough to wound or knock Horner out so she’s no pushover. Boomstick: If things went close, Artoria would have easily dominated Jack since the latter could never match Saber in speed, strength and skills in swordsmanship. But his durability would allow him to survive some or most of Saber’s attacks. Not only that, but Jack's weapons and magic trumped Saber's by a mile. Wiz: Granted Saber's Excalibur and Avalon is beyond whatever sword or guns Jack has in his disposal. But Jack's other weapon, the burlap sack which can entrap omnipresent beings, won't have any trouble sucking Saber and her weapons inside. Then there's also Jack's reality bending powers, which allows him to summon Gary the Pathetic Fallacy into the battlefield, a being who can create armies of building-size monsters for Jack, or create a new universe where Jack is a king and his words and laws are supreme. This gave Jack tremendous magical and battefield advantage over Artoria. Boomstick: In a battle between brains vs brawns, Jack’s tactic of falling back and keeping distance to give him adequate time to think of ways to defeat his foes, is a better tactic than a melee-oriented Saber who mostly charges headfirst into battle. By that time, Jack could have summoned his powerful sack or Gary. The only way for Saber to kill Jack is if he transformed into his mortal dragon form, but Jack has more options in his disposal to defeat Saber first. Wiz: So this pretty much ends up as it is. While Saber is the more destructive and better fighter of the two, Jack is more durable and has the better weapons and magic at his disposal. Boomstick: Looks like Saber just isn't "cut" enough above the rest. Wiz: The winner is Jack Horner Notes * Jack the Giant Slayer was actually part of the Arthurian Legend, the same legend where Saber came from. Both Jack and Saber came from the same universe of literature. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016